It's Kind Of A Funny Story
by ViolentPen
Summary: A collection of drabbles that mostly centers around Bulma and Yamcha's engagement. Rated T for swearing.
1. Birthday

A/N: I wrote this in the spur of the moment, because I was having B/Y feels. I'll write more of these, sporadically of course. :)

* * *

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

Her birthday was coming up, and he still hadn't bought her anything. He only had about a few days to figure out what he was going to get her. Something meaningful this time, he thought to himself, as he explored almost every store in the mall. She had never told him up front, but she could tell by the look in her face that she wanted more than just a expensive set of jewelry or a set of sexy lingerie (Which was more of a gift to him, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Or at least he thought so.)

Finally, he reached the last store, which happened to be a bookstore…. And he mentally slapped himself. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Books. Bulma loved books. And he tried to remember the name of her favorite novel. Something about birds, and how to murder them? _How To Kill a Mockingbird_.

He slipped in easily, and walked up to the person standing by the register.

"Hi, how can I help you today, sir?"

Yamcha dug his hands nervously. "I was wondering if you kept a copy of How To Kill Your Mockingbird in first edition?"

The man just stared at him with a raised brow. Of course, he'd come across people like him all the time, but he was already beginning to grate his nerves. "How To Kill _A_ Mockingbird." He corrected him.

"Yeah. Yes. That one. You wouldn't have one laying around would you?"

He rubbed at his temples. _Try to keep it professional_. "Well I just have the one copy-"

"I'll take it then!"

"Cash or Credit?"

"Credit." He replied, digging into the pocket of his jeans and drew out his wallet."

"Good then. That will be three hundred and fifty five dollars-"

"EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Yamcha shouted at the man incredulously.

"Well, sir. You did ask for a first edition-"

"Yeah! So?"

"Sir you should know that they are very rare, as well as very expensive. Why, I recently purchased one in perfect condition for nearly a thousand dollars-"

"Madness! That's madness, I tell you! They're just books! Why are they so expensive?"

The man looked at him, disgruntled. "Sir. Are you going to purchase the book or not? I have things to do."

His brows furrowed as he stared at the hardcover book.

Bulma.

Birthday.

Meaningful Gift.

He sighed heavily. Most of his paycheck gone just to appease to his soon to be wife. "Fine," He said at last. "I'll take it."

He swiped his card on the machine, and his face fell slightly. Three hundred. Three hundred fucking dollars for a book. If his mom were alive, she'd probably think he was bat shit crazy. But he didn't care. He loved the woman, and he would do anything for her.

As he finally made his way to his apartment, he threw the book aside carelessly, along with his other stack of books. He would wait until her birthday to wrap it up.

* * *

He hated his life. He really hated his life.

He was going to be late, and he still hadn't wrapped her birthday present. He wrapped it in tissue paper quickly and tossed it into a bag as he finally made it to her house. It was barely half past seven p.m, and he hoped to God she wouldn't get mad at him for being a half hour late.

She didn't seem to mind as she answered the door for him, pulling him into a kiss as he walked into her house.

"Sorry, I'm late, sweets." He murmured nervously. "I forgot to wrap your birthday present, and well… I want every moment of this day to be perfect for you."

"Oooh! Let me see!" She squealed at this, and took the bag from his hands. She took out the package from the bag, and began to tear through the tissue paper. Her eyes fell on the book, and her face fell slightly at this as she opened the book, and flipped through the pages.

"I uhm…" He began, his hands digging into his pockets. "I wanted to get you something meaningful this time around, and well. I went through a lot of trouble finding it."

When she didn't say anything, he pressed on. "I had a feeling you would like something like that."

She tore her gaze from the book, and stared at him with widened eyes. "Yamcha…" She began.

"Yes."

"Uhm…" She looked down at the book again, her lips pursed. "I didn't know you were into this kinky shit."

Kinky… what?

He was at loss for words. "What."

She placed the book in his hands, and he nearly shat his pants when he saw the familiar cover of the book. _Kama Sutra _

"Bulma I swear!" He pocketed the book, and his face was plum red under Bulma's scrutiny. He must've picked up the wrong book when he rushed to her house! He was such an idiot! "I can explain everything!"

"I mean, I don't have a problem with-"

"No! Bulma, no! Let me explain! That wasn't the book I wanted to give you!" His brain was scrambled, and he couldn't come up with a way to explain it. "I remembered how you always went on about that Mockingbird book, and I had a lot of trouble looking for the perfect book, and I'm pretty sure you have one of those first editions-"

He was suddenly cut off by a pair of warm supple lips, and he responded to the gesture with much gusto.

"You remembered?" She murmured against him, her arms wounding up around his neck as she held him flush against her chest.

"Of course I remember. It's your favorite book. I could grab it for you now if you want…"

She pulled him down for another kiss, and grabbed at the book in his pocket. Darkened eyes peered up at him, and his heart began to race under her embrace.

"So, I was wondering…." She flipped the book open to the one particular page that had caught her attention. She held it in his face, and his jaw slackened at the particular _position_ she was pointing at. "If we could try this out? I mean. It is my birthday…"

He collected her in his arms as he led them to her bedroom hurriedly. "Oh, for you? Anything."


	2. Stamina

A/N: So this was more of a short little drabble that I came up with this morning. Implied smut. Might change the rating later on. I'm nervous, really. I've never written B/Y smut. 8D

* * *

He rolled away from her, spent and exhausted. He raised a questionable brow at her as she climbed atop of him, her legs straddling his hips, and he could feel his member twitch instinctively against her. He just couldn't with this woman. He wasn't sure if he could ever satiate himself of her, or if hormones had switched to overdrive. He was sure it was both.

"Yamcha." She mewled his into his ear, and his hips lifted up to meet hers ardently.

"You're going to be the death of me." He hissed as he thrust himself into her once more, into her heat.


End file.
